To Be Loved By You
by Broony
Summary: D/S - 'A smile to put you on a high, a kiss that sets your soul alight', loosely based on spoiler's.


A/N - So this is loosely based on spoiler's, so if your staying spoiler free then stop reading now.

He felt his world come crashing down around him, his vision blurred by anger and hurt. The sight he has just witnessed before him, Serena and Nate……together. He didn't know where he was headed he just let his feet lead him. He ended up at the beach, his mind working overtime thinking why she was kissing him, what was her reason, the thought of her moving on was one thing but who she was moving on with making him sick to his stomach.

'Look what you do to me' he muttered to himself, or so he thought.

She was his sole reason for being here, he needed to see her beautiful features once more, his writing was lacking in a big way, he couldn't focus, it was simple, Serena was his muse. When she was near his emotions were set free, the words would write themselves.

_The song of a little bird, The joy in three little words  
I know it's real, That's how it feels  
To be loved by you_

He was thankful no one was around. The sky was lit with every beautiful colour of the rainbow, the fireworks being set off in the next town lighting the moonlit sky. The heat from the fire radiating through his body

He knew it was double standards, I mean here he was playing two girls off, but he couldn't help but feel hurt, his love in the arms of another man. He heard the crunching of the sand behind him, Dan knew it was her.

_The stars from a midnight sky, the melody from a lullaby  
there's nothing real, that I wouldn't steal  
to be loved by you_

"It's not what you think Dan" she said as she sat next to him on the log.

"No? then what, did you happen to trip over your dress and your lips 'accidently' fell onto his…..honestly, thought you had better taste than that, you should really get yourself checked out" he hissed.

"No it's not like that, it's just…complicated, I'm helping him out with something, and you just have to trust me Dan"

"What, you're helping him with what flavour breath mints to use in future"

"Don't be like this Dan, please, just trust me, anyway what's with those two girls huh?"

"Serena those two girls, I ...err, nothing happened, I thought that if I tried to move on that everything would be ok, my heart could start healing, I could start writing again, but as it turns out, without you in my life, I have nothing to write about, my head and my fingers have gone on strike, that's why I came here, to see you. "I got fired today, the exact words he said were 'Kid you need inspiration, your writing is shit, come back when you get it'. He lowered his tone so much so that she barely heard him.. But as he looked up and saw her face he knew she heard.

_To be loved by you  
if everybody knows  
it's only 'cause it shows_

Moments passed just staring deep into each other's eyes which were telling a thousand words.

"I know that I should move on, try to forget, stop loving you. But how do I do that when you still fill my mind, my heart. I don't know how to stop loving you" she spoke willing the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes not to.

"Funny thing is……….I don't want to stop Dan"

"Me either, I want things to go back the way there were, just the two of us"

_A smile to put you on a high, a kiss that sets your soul alight  
would it be all right if I spent tonight  
being loved by you_

Dan sat there watching the light breeze blowing her loose curls away from her face, thinking she's never looked so beautiful. A silent tear slipping down her cheek

He leaned in and softly kissed her tears away as he caressed her cheek. "I've missed you" Dan whispered to her.

"Show me how much".

_Your love is released, and you move me with ease  
and you rescue me time after time  
Oh you give your all  
and you take it all in your stride_

He lowered her body onto the sand, capturing her lips in his, gently sucking on her bottom lip. Tenderly kissing behind her ears and down her neck, she loved it when he touched her like this. His hand travelling at a slow gentle pace down her cheek, all the way to her toes, his lips following the same pattern, drinking in her scent. Both thinking this moment couldn't be more perfect.

_Oh with all the power of a symphony  
That's how my heart beats when you're holding me  
I can't conceal, this is how it feels  
To be loved by you_

Serena felt him tickling her leg as he softly ran his fingertips up her thigh and across her stomach, wanting to feel every inch of her body, show her exactly what she means to him. Missing the feel of his lips upon her own she placed both hands on his cheeks and pulled his face close to hers. She closed her eyes and kissed the tip of his nose, her heart full of love and contentment, her smile so full of happiness, the fireworks reflecting in their eyes.

"I love you" he said as he locked their hands together, everything around them fading away; tonight it was just the two of them.

_I know what it is I need, it's clear as a shallow stream  
it's as it seems, my only dreams  
to be loved by you_


End file.
